Live For Now, Not For Later
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: When Pepito throws a party a Todd's House which is Nny's house as well. Will the two settle the fued? a PepSquee one-shot for PepSqueeCola17


_Dear PepSqueeCola17, This one's for you! It's my first PepSquee so I hope you like it-_

"...I'm serious, stop bugging me about it!" Todd said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh c'mon Amigo, if Nny's going to be gone all night, why not!" Pepito pressed on.

"Because he put his trust in me. I'm not supposed to let anyone in the house, especialy not skool kids." Todd and Pepito were in the luch line, arguing about throwing a party at the home in which Todd was currently living, Nny's house. The two boys were 16 and in Hi Skool. When Todd was 13 his parents put him up for adoption, and Nny felt as if he was the only one who would treat him right. "Seriously, I mean, what if he came home?"

"You worry too much! Why don't you just let loose a little?! You've never been to a house party, you've never drank or smoked, you never experiment with different clothes, you've never gotten a tatoo or any piercings, you've never dyed your hair, you've never got laid, and worst of all, you've never been on a date!"

"Have you even done half the things you just metioned?"

"Well, most." Now Todd and Pepito were at their lunch table, where they sat together every day, by themselves. "Here check this out!" Pepito rolled up the sleve of his left arm and showed Todd the tatoo he had. It was an upsidedown cross with the word Anti-Christ written down it. "Sweet huh? and of course you've noticed this." Pepito pointed to the ring on his nose. "And this..." He said as he pointed to his, now longer, red-streaked hair. "I've also gone to evey house party thrown this year, where I've gotten so drunk you wouldn't even believe it. And of course, I smoke, because I'm not human so it's not harmful to me. Also I change my style every semester."

"That only leaves two more things. Have you ever been on a date, or "got laid"?"

"Hey, listen I'm just havin' a hard time tellin' this person how I feel, okay!"

"Whatever then. I'll be back I've gotta use the bathroom." Todd left the cafeteria and as soon as he was a good distance away Pepito stood on top of the table and screamed at the top of his lungs...

"ATTENTION EVERYONE..." _Sorry Todd but this is for your own good_ "...PARTY AT TODD'S HOUSE! BRING THE BOOSE AND THE SEX!!!" Everyone cheered at the anouncement, making Pepito grin a devilish grin. The rest of the day went by normaly for Pepito but Todd was confused when people grined at him when he passed by, or nudged and said "finaly lettin' lose huh?" At the last bell Todd was the last one out as usual, only today Pepito wasn't outside waiting for him. When Todd got home he noticed a large number of cars parked outside his house. _No, he didn't, he wouldn't! _Todd thought to himself. He wasn't convinced. Todd opened the door to see hundreds of dancing teens. He heard loud music, and... where did that disco ball come from? "Amigo! Nice to see ya Todd!" Pepito said with his hot, mexican accent.

"Pepito what the hell did you do?!"

"_You, _threw the party of the year!"

"Pepito! Nny's gonna kill me!"

"C'mon Todd! This is your party, have a drink and relax!" Just then the door swung open and one of the more popular kids came in.

"Hey Steven! What's up man?!"

"Hey Pepito, hey Todd, nice party! I brought the boose and the sex just like ya said!" Steven held up a six pack of beer and invited in a few hookers from only god knows where he picked them up.

"What the fuck! Pepito if Nny sees this everyone's gonna die!"

"Wow Todd, you cursed! You've never done that before!"

"That's enough Pepito! get over here!" Todd pulled Pepito into his bedroom, where he knew they wouldn't be bothered. "Listen Pepito I want everyone out!"

"Why can't you just have fun for once in your life?!"

"If getting punished by Nny is fun, I'd rather be bored."

"For once Todd, live for now and stop worrying about later!" Pepito's last sentence was spoken with so much fury it was unbelievable. Todd, however, was more shocked by where Pepito's lips where now, then what he had previously yelled. Pepito had Todd locked in a passionate kiss. Pepito had no idea what he was doing until he heard Todd moaning against his lips. Pepito pulled himself away quickly and blushed redder than his red-streaked hair. "I'm sorry Todd! I have no idea what came over me! Please don't hate me! I'll never do it again! I..." Pepito was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Todd pulled away slowly and looked into Pepito's eyes. "Todd... I..."

"Never knew I felt that way? Well I was pretty suprised myself when you kissed me. I thought I'd never be with you. I..."

"Guess you were wrong? Yeah, you were. To tell you the truth I've waited forever to do that."

"Then lets not stop." Todd pulled Pepito into another passionate kiss. He had his arms around Pepito's neck, his fingers twisting in his hair. Pepito wraped his arms around Todd's waist and pulled him as close as their bodies would allow. Todd opened his mouth and allowed Pepito's tounge to enter. Pepito's tounge slithered around Todd's causing him to moan loudly. Pepito loved the sound... Before they knew it they were both on Todd's bed, completly naked, rubbing against eachother. Pepito was on top, panting as Todd bit and nipped at his neck. He spoke quietly between breathes.

"...Todd... you don't know... how long I've... ughhhh... waited to see you under me...ugghhhh!!... like this."

"Oh, Pepito I've..... oh God... I've always wanted..... ugghhhh.... to be with you. I've wanted you for... _oh yes Pepito!!! _... I've wanted you for so long..." The two lovers collapsed on the bed, exhausted. After they regained streagth, they got dressed and went back out to the party. Only this time, Todd was going tp enjoy himself. He and Pepito danced, talked with popular kids, and even got a little drunk. (They didn't wanna get too drunk because they wanted to remember this night forever) The two boys were in the middle of chating with some cheerleaders when the music suddenly shut off, and a loud angry voice silenced the teens.

"TODD CASIL!!!! WHO THE HELL ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE!!!!!" Everyone turned to see a very frightened little Todd.

"SQUEE!"

"I'M GONNA COUNT TO 10 AND WHOEVER IS STILL IN THIS HOUSE WILL BE BRUTALY MURDERED!!! 1, 2, 7,!!!" Everyone, except Pepito and Todd, were out before Johnny finished counting. "Squee why did you do this? It's so unlike you!"

"Nny... I... I did it to become more popular." The little squee lied.

"No, it's my fault! I threw the party against his will." Pepito said, defending Todd.

"You... you're lucky I know your father otherwise you'd be dead! Hmmm... I do wonder what your father would think of this." Nny picked up his phone and dialed the number, Pepito was going to be in soooo much trouble...

Pepito wound up getting grounded and Todd was grounded as well. Pepito lay in his room staring at the celing. _I wish Todd was here... but he's too good of a kid to sneak out. _Pepito however, had spoke too soon. Just then his window opened and in came Todd. "Hey Pepi!"

"Todd, Amigo! I thought you were grounded!"

"I am. I snuck out to come see you."

"No way!"

"Well I'm here aren't I? Oh and check this out!" Todd rolled up his sleve and showed Pepito a tatoo of a heart and written on it was Pepi+Squee 4Ever. The two kissed passionately and both knew that this was the start of a life-long romance.


End file.
